In the seasons I've known you
by RavenHeartSienna
Summary: An exchange student from Korea crossed path with Tsuna and co. However, getting tangled up with the "activities" that happens around Tsuna, will the exchange student leave? or...? Not a good Summary,sorry.Gokudera X OC 59OC please r&r


**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FANFIC**

**GENRE: T+**

**PAIRING(S): Gokudera X OC**

**TITLE: In the seasons I've known you  
><strong>

This is a fic i wrote for my sister at her birthday^^(she gave an OK for me to post it here) The title isn't so much -.-"_**  
><strong>_

**DISCLAIMER****:** KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO-SAN! OC AND HER TWO _OPPAS _ARE FROM MY SISTER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY (with a lil help of course eheheh;p) **WARNING! OOC-ness!**

"Talking"

"_Talking (Korean)_"

**'Thinking'**

'_**Thinking (Korean)'**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**SPRING, JAPAN**

In a mansion located not far from a town known as Namimori, we see a man of early twenties cooking by the stove while humming a cheerful tune and another man around the same age though slightly older is seated by the kitchen counter while reading a Korean newspaper.

"_Hyung [1], would you go and wake our dear dongsaeng [2] up? We have to go to her school early. It wouldn't look good if she was late on her first day_", said the first man, without pausing in his cooking.

"_Hmmm, sure_" answered the other man as he stood up and went upstairs. From the stairs he turned left passing two doors until he reached the last one in the hall. He knocked on the door three times then waited for about 10 seconds before he took out a spare key and simply opened it without a care. _**'Well he did say he didn't want her to be late on her first day, right?'**_

The man walked up to his _dongsaeng'_s bed and shook her, hoping to wake her up. "_Dongsaeng. Dongsaeng wake up! You are going to be late for school if you don't get up now!_" After several tries - which include pinching her cheeks - he stood up straight and pulled the quilt hard exposing a girl hugging a big Nemo fish doll still fast asleep, to the man's frustration. _**'I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice.'**_Grumbling under his breath, he strode out towards what seem to be the bathroom and return back to his _dongsaeng's _room a minute later with a bucket of water.

"_Alright last chance Dongsaeng. If you are not awake on a count of three, i will..._" purposely leaving the last part unspoken, he counted "_Hana..._" walking closer to bed "_Dul..._" staring at the sleeping figure for a slight movement "..._SES!_" he patiently waited the _dongsaeng _to wake up but when she didn't...*Sigh in frustration* _**'I tried...oh well~ since she so into fishes and seas~'**_The man smirked, eyes gleamed with mischief before dumping the whole bucket of water on the girl - and none to gently too.

"_AAAAAARRRGGHHHHH! WHA? _" Sputtering, the girl, now fully awake, looked around angrily for the culprit who splashed water all over her. You can even see angry veins popping out of her head as her eyes landed on the culprit who was none other than her eldest _oppa[3]_, smiling innocently by the door. Ignoring the fact that his _dongsaeng_ is seething with anger, he simply said "_Ah good you are awake. Be ready for school in 5 mins. We will be waiting for you downstairs with breakfast_" and with that he ran off, escaping his _dongsaeng's _wrath.

"_YAH COME BACK HERE! OPPA!_" Seeing that her _oppa _isn't coming back, she muttered few choice curses before getting ready for school. In a about 3 mins later she was donned in her new school uniform which consist of a short dark-grey skirt, a white short sleeve dress shirt with a red bow around the collar and a Jasmine colored blazer, a letter 'N' engraved on the front left side of the blazer[4]. She sighed as she combed her dark brown hair, she shouldn't be so mad at her _oppa, _after all he means well. She was grateful, at least, that he took the time to move her Nemo doll away before dumping the water on her.

After tying her hair in a high ponytail with some of her long fringes loose, she took her bag and went downstairs. She immediately went to the kitchen where two of her _oppas _greeted her; the younger of the two is standing by the counter drinking coffee while the older one is sitting by the counter again reading the newspaper nonchalantly. "_Morning~_" she greeted her _oppas _as she seated herself next to the older one. "_Morning, here's your breakfast. Eat up quick or you're going to be late_" The younger _oppa _told her as he went to wash the cooking utensils by the kitchen sink. The _dongsaeng _looked on her wristwatch, "_But oppa, there is still about an hour or so before the school even starts. What's the rush?_" Instead of the younger _oppa, _it was the older one who answered her though without looking up from the newspaper "_We don't want you to be late and since we are not familiar with the place, logically the earlier you get there the better for you to familiarize with the school. Who knows what you are to do before you are officially staying._"

"_Eh? But why bother? I'm only here because I was chosen for the exchange programme._" The _dongsaeng muttered as she_ munched on her breakfast with disinterest before getting up and followed her two _oppas_ out towards the garage. _**'I didn't want to come here. I know nothing of this foreign country; I'll probably be a target for bullying. But for extra credits, I don't have much choice'.**_Such negative thoughts, and why not,the exchange programme began so sudden, it didn't gave the girl enough time to say goodbye to her friends as she was whisked away to the airport that was destined for Japan. The girl was pouting for the whole trip in the plane, her _oppas _tried to convince her that it was for her own good. She did agree though hesitantly but she had to admit she was curious of Japan, it was perhaps the first foreign country she ever step foot on - not sure if it's considered as a big accomplishment since Japan and Korea are not that far apart - but heck does she even care.

Along the way the girl saw outside cherry blossoms in full bloom and the girl thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw since she step foot on the country. _**'At least that's one good reason to like staying here'.**_

Once they arrive to their destination Namimori middle school, they went straight to the principal office. It didn't take long to settle everything in order. By the time they were done, the bell rang to inform the students that class was starting. After settling the forms that needed for the girl to begin her studies in the school, the two men bid their _dongsaeng _goodbye; the younger of the two kissed the girl's forehead and the older one ruffled her hair affectionately and told the girl to behave which the man received a playful glare from the girl. When the two men left, the principal guide her to her class and along the way the principal told her the basics that was to be respected such as the educations, rules and regulations; he warns her that she must respect the rules of the school or better yet, Do not cause any trouble if she doesn't want to be "bitten to death". She finds that strange for the principal to say but shrugged it off. She will find out what it means sooner or later right?

"This will be your class" the girl and the principal stood in front of a class 2-A when she was informed this. The principal then knocked on the door two times before opening it, well more like sliding it, he told her to wait before he entered the class to inform the teacher.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your class Sensei but the exchange student has arrived" the girl could hear the principal told the teacher from where she stood waiting. She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt before she was called to enter by the principal, "Come in, Kim-San [5]". She inhaled to calm her nervous self before she entered a nervous smile on her face as she faced the class.

"Now class I understand this is sudden as I haven't inform this to you but this girl is an exchange student from Korea, please introduce yourself", the teacher turned to the girl with an encouraging smile and gave her a nod allowing her to speak. "_A-Annyeonghaseyo _[6]_,_ my name is Kim Beon Hwa from Mokpo, Korea. Umm...Watashi ni yoku shite kudasai [7]" after that she grinned sheepishly as she received a positive reply from the students, that is until...

"Che, how troublesome" at this, the girl now known as Beon Hwa frowned and looked around for the one who voiced out the rude comment. She then saw a silver haired boy seated two tables away from where she stood and she could tell just from the way he was seated that it was him who gave the rude comment. "Gokudera Hayato, show some manners!" the teacher scolded him but all he did was scoffed, ignoring the teacher. "This boy...ah, Kim-San?" Beon Hwa's eyes was hidden under her long bangs as she made her way towards the boy now known as Gokudera Hayato.

"Oi..." she called him quietly."Huh, What do you want?" The boy answered rudely. And before anyone knew what happened, Beon Hwa hits his head, Hard.

The class was eerily quiet; no one dared to make a sound. Everyone including the teacher looked at the two people that were emitting a dark aura as they both were having a glaring contest. Gokudera was especially angry. After all, the girl just hit him without a reason... right?

"What's the big idea, huh _babo [8]_? I just got here and already you are putting up with this disgraceful attitude? You think you're cool by acting tough like that? Pfft, Get real" snorted the girl. The others could only stare at them with terror because Gokudera is seething with rage as the new girl just bash Gokudera verbally.

"Why you...!" to those who known Gokudera before, they would know what would happen when he is angry. One word... Boom. "You are DEAD, WOMAN!" he took out something cylinder, _**'what the...? Dynamites? Is that even allowed?'**_ But before he could even use them, they were interrupted by a high pitched "HIIIIEEEE Gokudera-Kun Don't!" that came from behind Gokudera.

A boy with big spiky brown hair behind Gokudera stood up from his seat to try and prevent Gokudera from using his dynamites, "B-but Juudaime [9]..." "Hahahaha Maa, Maa Gokudera you shouldn't play with your fireworks in class" this one came from behind the exchange student. The other guy who had joined in was tall, taller than the other two with short messy black hair and Beon Hwa noticed he was tanned with a grin plastered on his face as he too tried to subdue the angered teen - at least which was what it seem to the new girl.

Suddenly Beon Hwa was left forgotten at the side, "Shut up Yakyū baka [10]! Or I'll blow you up instead!" Gokudera focus his anger to the tall guy who simply laughs at the threat. "P-Please Gokudera-Kun, just calm down now" pleaded the brunette which seems to work in an instant. "Hai, Juudaime!"

Beon Hwa simply stared at the exchange of the trio,** '**_**did a dog ear and tail just pop out of him? hmm'**_mentally laugh at the picture she just imagined of the silverette, the trio and the rest of the occupants in the class were shocked as the new girl bowed down towards Gokudera. "Gomen'nasai [11], due to nervousness i easily snapped at you and hit you no less, please forgive me" the girl stood straight and faced Gokudera with a sweet smile. Unconsciously he blushed though faintly at the smile the girl gave him and mumbled "whatever" before he reseated himself. Still smiling the girl walked back to the front of the class and apologizes for her behavior. The teacher unsure of what just happened dazedly asked the girl to go to her seat at the back.

One thought that runs in everyone's mind throughout that morning was **'She just tamed Gokudera...so easily too and she's not even Dame-Tsuna'**

**=Time skipped to lunch break=**

"Hello there Kim-San" Beon Hwa looked up from her notes she had been doodling on to see a girl with orange brown hair smiling at her, another girl with dark brown hair stood behind her. "Yes?" asked Beon Hwa. "Want to join us for lunch? We are going to the roof for lunch" asked the orange haired girl politely. _**'Lunch? Oh it's already lunch time, huh? Didn't realize'**_

"Umm sure if you don't mind me joining you?" Beon Hwa was smiling nervously. "Hahah Not at all, you are welcome to join us, Ne Hana-Chan?" the orange haired girl turned to the girl behind her and the brown haired one nodded.

Beon Hwa beamed at them, "Arigatou, ummm..." "Oh gomen we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko" the orange haired girl took out her hand to Beon Hwa which she gladly shook, "Kurokawa Hana, Nice to meet you" "Emm same here Kurokawa-San" replied Beon Hwa. "Hahaha please just Hana and Kyoko, we are friends after all" at this Beon Hwa grinned happily and nodded "Then please call me Beon Hwa". With that the three girls made their way up to the roof top.

When they reached the roof top a few minutes later, Beon Hwa was greeted with four boys, three of them she recognized as her classmates. "Ah, Tsuna-Kun, O nīchan [12]" all four boys turned to faced the three of them and one of them, a boy with short white hair who seems older than the rest of them, he had a white tape across his nose and a scar by his left eyebrow, was the one who greeted Kyoko - excitedly.

"OH KYOKO! HOW ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" well more like shouted on top of his lungs while waving his bandage-wrapped arms frantically. "I'm fine O nīchan ", Kyoko simply smiled sweetly at her "Oni-Chan", seemingly unbothered by his shouts. "Please lower your voice, Senpai [13]" greeted Hana with a frown at Kyoko's brother. _**'At least I am not the only one who was bothered by his voice. Can this guy be really Kyoko's Oppa?'**_thought Beon Hwa. Then she stiffened as Kyoko's brother turn his attention to her. "Hm, who is this to the extreme?" he asked his sister. "She's our new friend O nīchan. Her name is Kim Beon Hwa. Beon Hwa-Chan, this is my O nīchan. He is an upperclassman," informed Kyoko as she pushed Beon Hwa to him and she bowed to him politely. "Oh nice to meet you to the extreme! My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! Please take care of my Imōto [14] to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei which caused Beon Hwa to back away a little as she nervously added, "Ahahaha sure thing Senpai, I will, umm to the extreme?" _**'I think my eardrums are bursting...'**_

"Hahahah that is so like you senpai. Hi we didn't get to introduced ourselves this morning. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. This is Tsuna" said the taller male from that morning's incident, grinning as he pointed at a smaller male next to him. _**'It's the brunette from before...'**_"H-Hi my n-name Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna" the brunette stuttered. "Or Dame-Tsuna" whispered Hana to Beon Hwa, but it was loud enough for the others to hear. "Hana-Chan!" scolded Kyoko at her friend. "Dammit what did you call Juudaime?" and out came him, the rude silverette as he stomped his way towards the group.

"Maa, Maa Gokudera," an arm sling itself around Gokudera; it was Yamamoto "Calm down". "Grrr Get your arm off me Yakyū baka!" growled Gokudera at Yamamoto who just shrugged with a grin. "YOU ARE BEING RUDE TO THE EXTREME, TAKO-HEDO [15]" Ryohei shouted at him which got him a glare from Gokudera as he (Gokudera) tried to break free from Yamamoto's hold. "SHUT UP SHIBAFU ATAMA [16]!"

"Hahahah introducing Kim-San, this is Gokudera Hayato", Yamamoto smiling sheepishly as he still grabs Gokudera to keep him from hurting Ryohei.

"Oi Don't go introducing me on our own, Yakyū baka!" he was ignored which agitated him more. Tsuna decided to get between his friends and pleaded (again) to Gokudera to stop which he did instantly and profusely apologize to Tsuna. Beon Hwa then decided to get his attention "Umm nice to meet you Gokudera-San. I apologize once again for what happen this morning". This caused Gokudera to stop his apologizing to gaze up at the girl. And just like that morning, Gokudera had gone quiet then turned away. **'E-eh?' **Tsuna thought it was weird but shrugged it off **'Must be my imagination, but was Gokudera blushing?'**

After talking and having lunch together, Ryohei trying to convince Beon Hwa to join the boxing club after he was told of what had happen this morning to which she decline chuckling nervously, they went back to their class for their last lesson for the day. By the end of school, Beon Hwa says goodbye to her new friends as her _oppas_ came to pick her up. _**'Today turns out great. I manage to be friend not just one person, but to six. Maybe Japan isn't so bad after all. I am so excited I can't wait for tomorrow.'**_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide:<strong>

[1] _Hyung _= Korean way to call an older brother (For guys)

[2] _dongsaeng _= Korean way to call a little sister/brother (In this case, little sister)

[3] _oppa _= korean way to call an older brother (For girls)

[4] Namimori Middle school uniform, Formal wear maybe?

[5] Kim-San = Miss Kim (Jap)

[6] _Annyeonghaseyo _= Hello (Korean)

[7] Watashi ni yoku shite kudasai = Please be nice to me (Jap)

[8] _Babo_ = idiot (Korean)

[9] Juudaime = Tenth (Jap)

[10] Yakyū baka = Baseball idiot (Jap)

[11] Gomen'nasai = Sorry (Jap)

[12] O nīchan = Big brother (Jap)

[13] Senpai = Senior (Jap)

[14] Imōto = little sister (Jap)

[15] Tako-Hedo = octopus head (Jap)

[16] Shibafu Atama = Turf-Head (Jap)

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it as my sister did^^ Please review~<p> 


End file.
